Obsidian Tears
by Maiden Light
Summary: HieiHotaru. The senshi are fighting another enemy. And he's interested in Hotaru? What happen's when Hotaru is dropped into the YYH world by accident and this someone goes looking for her?
1. Default Chapter

Hello people!!! Sweet Saturn here. I couldn't find**ANY** really good HieiXHotaru fics on the ENTIRE NET! (with the exception of Dreams of the Fire Child). So, I DECIDED TO WRITE MY OWN!!!!!!!!!! YAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: She's crazy.

Sweet Saturn: I am not! (grabs a mallet out of nowhere and hits Hiei on the head)

Hiei:

Sweet Saturn: Oops! he,he....... Well, I might have hit him a little too hard, on with the fic!

Chapter 1

"Ouch! What in the world...."

Hotaru Tomoe with some difficulty, stood up. Her hands were cut and bruised from her fall and she had twisted her ankle. She winced as she tried to walk, her legs buckled beneath her and she fell back down with a plop. She tried to recall what happened. How did she get herself into this mess! She remembered she was at a scout meeting........

Flashback

"Scouts, we have a new enemy on the loose," stated Luna. The senshi just stared at her. The outer senshi, Michelle, Amara, Trista, and Hotaru were also there. "What! Luna, we just defeated Chaos, what else could there be? I mean can't we have a vacation for once?" whined Serena. "Quit being lazymeat-ball head," Raye snapped at her. "Stop calling me meat-ball head Raye and I'm not lazy!" screamed Serena. "Ha! As if I recall, you gained five pounds this week already," Raye yelled. At once, an argument filled the Cherry Hill Shrine. (a/n Okay I'm really not sure what Raye's shrine is called. Tell me in a review if I got it wrong! Flames are fine.)

"STOP!!!!!" Luna yelled. Serena and Raye instantly ceased their bickering and turned to stare at her. In all the years they had known Luna, she had never yelled at them, never! "Sorry scouts, I had to yell, this is really urgent," Luna apologized. "That's okay Luna, now who is this enemy?" said Raye. Artemis sighed. "We know virtually nothing about them, except that they seem to want something from us." He said. "I bet they want the Silver Crystal, just like every other enemy did," suggested Lita. Serena instantly paled. "Don't worry hime, we won't let them harm you or take the Crystal," Stated Trista firmly. "Thank you Pluto, it's not me or the Crystal, its just that," Serena sighed." I don't ever want to ever go through what happened when we were facing Chaos." The scouts all winced, remembering the terrible battle and when they had all died, then regenerated back into themselves. "Serena, don't worry about us, besides, you're the only one who can control the Silver Crystal," Amy said. "Thanks Amy" Serena smiled at Amy.

"Oh and Sailors," Luna called as the scouts were preparing to leave. "Yes Luna?" they chorused. "This enemy also has the power to transport people to other dimensions, so be super careful okay?" Luna asked. Before they had time to reply, an evil voice cackled from outside the door. Suddenly, the door was blasted apart . Everyone screamed as the pieces came flying at them.


	2. Meeting the enemy

Hi there!!!!!!!!! It's Sweet Saturn! I've finally decided to update!

Kurama:(sweatdrop) You just uploaded this story yesterday!

Sweet Saturn: Yes well, um, yesterday was a long time ago!

Hiei: Yeah, riiiiiiiiiight.

Sweet Saturn: Hey! If you DARE talk back to me, I'll chop your head off in my next fic!

Hiei: Like you could.

Sweet Saturn: yes I can! By the power of the authoress!(get's another mallet)

Sweet Saturn:(evil smirk) Well, on with the fic!

Meeting the enemy!

Every one screamed as the pieces came flying at them. When the dust had finally settled down, they looked to see who it was. "Hello Sailor scouts! What's the matter? Too rude to give me a welcoming committee?" said a cold voice in a mocking manner." Who are you?" demanded Amara. "I? I am your executer!" it said. The voices owner finally came into view. He was a man. At least, he looked like a man. But when he came into full view, the senshi realized he had very pale skin, even whiter that Hotaru's. He had blonde hair with black streaks in them. He wore a black suit of armor, which made his skin color stick out like a beacon. "Whoever you are, we won't let you take our Hime or the Silver Crystal!" shouted Mina. "Tsk, tsk. Whoever said I wanted your princess or that Crystal?" he asked with a smirk,"Oh, pardon me for being so rude, they call me, Master of Destruction. Master 5 for short,"he said. "We have no time for you! Everyone transform! Hotaru, go hide! You just got back from the hospital!" cried Trista.

PLUTO PLANET POWER!

NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!

URANUS PLANET POWER!

MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!

MARS CRYSTAL POWER!

JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!

VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!

MOON ETERNAL POWER!

In a huge flash of light everyone except Hotaru became the Sailor Senshi."But Trista," said Hotaru,"I need to fight with you guys!" "No need to little girl," cackled Master 5. All of a sudden, a huge black void appeared next to Hotaru, Master 5 laughed, then ran over in the blink of an eye and pushed Hotaru in. "Hotaru!" cried Serena. That was all Hotaru remembered before she slipped into unconsciousness.

End of Flashback

So that's how I ended up here' Hotaru thought. While she had been thinking, she had semi-consciously stood up and walked in a direction of the forest. As she walked she tripped over a risen tree root and hit her head on a rock jutting out from the forest floor. As she tried to get up everything became blurry. Right before she passed out, she thought she saw a figure looking at her from the treetops. Then darkness came and claimed her.

Hiei's POV(point of view)

Hn, another uneventful day. That carrot-head moron is annoying me again. I don't know what Yukina sees in him. I have training with Kurama but even the fox is too slow sometimes.

"CRASH!"

What was that?' I ran in the direction of the noise. Forests in Makai are usually quiet, full of demons waiting for their prey. Even the clumsiest ones didn't make that much noise. I jumped from branch to branch, until I finally spotted the source. Under me, was a stupid ningen. Wait, what's a ningen doing in Makai? This one was a rather frail looking female, shoulder-length black hair, violet eyes, and just an inch shorter that myself. She puzzled me. How did she get here? I shrugged. I didn't care. As I was preparing to go, I saw her trip over a tree root. Then she just lay there. I guess she must have passed out. "Hiei!" I heard Kurama behind me. "Hiei! What was that noise?" Kurama asked. "Probably just that stupid ningen" over there," I said. "What! What's a human doing in Makai?" asked Kurama, looking startled. "Do I look like I know? Let's just go now," I responded. "No Hiei, now, I need to see that human," said Kurama. "Fine, have it your way," I said, glaring at Kurama. Kurama went past me to the clumsy ningen. He inspected her. "Hiei, we have got to go back to Ninginkai right away!" he said, "this girls needs help!" "So? Do you think I care about clumsy ningens?" "Hiei!" Kurama gave me a stern look. "Don't make me go back to Ninginkai without you!" "Fine, fine!" I gave up. "Stupid kitsune" I muttered. Kurama picked up the girl and turned to me. "Hiei, I just remembered, I left some things here, could you carry this girl for me?" "No," I shot at him. It was bad enough that I missed a day of training, but now this? "Hiei," Kurama gave me a warning look. "Alright, alright!" I cried. I know that look. If I didn't carry this ningen than Kurama was going to tell Yukina my secret. Kurama smiled and handed the girl to me. I could see blood on her forehead, and her arms and hands were in bad shape. I also noticed, she smelled like, a ningen flower. Yukina had made me smell it. She told me it as called a violet. "Just follow me Hiei," Kurama looked over his shoulder," and no, you cannot kill her." I gave a frustrated sigh. This was turning out to be the worst day of my life.


End file.
